


[Podfic] Damage Done

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character of Color, Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Damage Done" by jedibuttercupRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020Author's original summary:Mal was fed up to the back teeth with folk warped by Alliance ideals dying senseless, wasteful deaths.  Slight AU.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Damage Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121762) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:10:50
  * **File Size:** 10 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eMlhT1klwaPxCnRBAhLi907ms8YD806u/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Damage Done_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121762)
  * **Author:** [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/jedibuttercup)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Editor:** [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer)




End file.
